creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Koci Morderca
Każdy z nas zapewne słyszał o komórce Archiwum X, zapewne ci starsi pamiętają przygody agentów Scully i Moldera. Nie każdy jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że wiele państw na świecie posiada takie komórki jak Archiwum X, jednak nie tropią one kosmitów, lecz badają niewyjaśnione zbrodnie. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się tematem zbrodni, właśnie, zbrodnie, które popełnia człowiek można dzielić na różne: Zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości, popełnione w afekcie, z zimną krwią… oraz te niewyjaśnione lub doskonałe. Zapewne każdy słyszał o niemożliwości popełnienia zbrodni doskonałej. Pytanie jest następujące: zbrodnia doskonała to taka, której nikt nie wykrył czy też taka, która została popełniona, wykryta, lecz sprawcy nigdy nie uchwycono i nie postawiono przed obliczem sprawiedliwości? W drugim przypadku przestępcy którzy owe zbrodnie popełniali, a nie zostali złapani są jak najbardziej znani historii, byli to np. Kuba Rozpruwacz, mordujący prostytutki na londyńskich ulicach czy choćby, bliższy naszych czasów psychopata podpisujący się pseudonimem Zodiak. W naszym kraju także mamy takie archiwum, które wraca do spraw tajemniczych i nierozwiązanych, a dzięki nowym typom badań można dzisiaj wskazać sprawcę. Nasze rodzime archiwum X ma na koncie kilka sukcesów, głównie ujęcia zbrodniarzy jeszcze z czasów PRL. Zanim omówimy naszą sprawę, warto zapoznać się z pewnymi danymi: #Rocznie około 15 tyś. Osób znika bez śladu i tylko 2/3 z tej liczby udaje się odnaleźć. #Zazwyczaj po latach pozostała 1/3 jest odnajdywana przypadkiem, już w grobach. Oczywiście nie rok-rocznie, lecz na przestrzeni lat. Kolejną sprawą jest to, iż każdy znaleziony grób jest przez policję charakteryzowany. Co to oznacza? Bada się okoliczności odnalezienia osób, bada się też i same osoby. Po co? Po to by wykluczyć udział psychopaty lub seryjnego mordercy. Generalnie każdy przypadek jest porównywany z odnalezionymi już zwłokami. Jeżeli w co najmniej trzech przypadkach pojawią się podobne okoliczności podczas odnalezienia zwłok, przyjmuje się, że osoba zaginiona padła ofiarą seryjnego mordercy lub też psychopaty. Jak działa psychopata? Jaka jest różnica pomiędzy seryjnym mordercą? Seryjny morderca zazwyczaj działa z pobudek niższych, zabija by okraść, zabija bo ofiara napadu stawiała opór, a ponieważ udało mu się pierwszy raz, drugi i trzeci to zabija aż nie zostanie złapany. Psychopata zaś jest osobą niestabilną psychicznie, najczęściej chorą. Psychopatia może przybrać różne oblicza, morderstwa popełniane w ten sposób cechuje to, iż każde jest takie same w obrębie danego schorzenia i samej osoby, która je popełnia. Przykładowo, pocięta twarz młodej kobiety. Taka osoba, która w ten sposób masakruje swoje ofiary działa z zupełnie innych pobudek niż ktoś, kto wycina poszczególne części ciała lub kaleczy inne miejsca na przykład genitalia. Kolejną różnicą jest to, iż taka osoba, która jest psychopatycznym mordercą, zawsze zostawia unikatowy podpis ponieważ chce być sławna, a świat ma się dowiedzieć o zbrodniach, które wedle tej osoby, dopuścił się właśnie na niej. Oczywiście, nie każdy psychopata czuje się pokrzywdzony, czasem do zbrodni kierują różne impulsy, a po zaspokojeniu tych impulsów nadchodzi okres tak zwanego wyciszenia, gdzie psychopata przechodzi w tzw. Stan uśpienia, póki targające nim żądze lub impuls nie uderzy z siłą, której nie będzie mógł się oprzeć. Sprawa Właściwa Po tym krótkim wstępie, możemy zacząć zajmować się już konkretnym przypadkiem, który chciałbym przytoczyć. Cała historia rozpoczyna się w roku dwutysięcznym na przełomie marca i kwietnia, kiedy to policja odnajduje zwłoki młodej kobiety. Zwłoki te są nadjedzone przez zwierzęta jak szczury i koty, być może bezpańskie psy również, lecz to mało prawdopodobne. Same zwłoki odnalazła osoba odpowiedzialna za utrzymywanie porządku w budynku osiedlowym, jakich wiele w naszym kraju. Dokładnie znaleziono je w ciepłowni, więc rozkład postępował szybko, a gnijące zwłoki sprawiły, iż zainteresowały się nimi zwierzęta. Zamek do kotłowni nosił ślady włamania i było widać, że ktoś musiał je otworzyć wytrychem, a dokonał tego dość nieumiejętnie. Gdyby zamek był bardziej skomplikowany najpewniej nie byłby w stanie go otworzyć. Ofiara była młodą kobietą, przeciętnego wzrostu, raczej szczupła. Jej oczy były koloru brązowego, tak jak włosy. Kobieta ta nie została zgłoszona jako osoba zaginiona. Maria, gdyż tak miała na imię, pozostawiła na świecie swoich rodziców, młodszego brata, chłopaka oraz swoją ulubioną kotkę. Całość rozegrała się w Łodzi. Policja długo zastanawiała się nad tym przypadkiem i ustalono dwie możliwe wersje. Pierwsza najprawdopodobniejsza to taka, że ktoś podrzucił tam zwłoki, druga zaś to taka, że włamanie było nijako okazyjne (ta druga wersja została wzięta pod uwagę rok później), a włamywacz odnajdując zwłoki zamknął tylko za sobą drzwi i zbiegł. Drugi przypadek odnotowujemy także w podobnych okolicznościach. Policja odnajduje zwłoki młodej kobiety w ciepłowni jednego z bloków tym razem jednak w województwie łódzkim. Tym razem nie było śladów włamania, głównie dlatego, że samo miejsce było niezabezpieczone czymkolwiek, a przejście do owej ciepłowni znajdywało się w klatce, a nie na zewnątrz. Kobieta, niezidentyfikowana do tej pory, tak samo zmasakrowane zwłoki jak uprzednio. Widać było, iż posiadała brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy, ponownie była przeciętnego wzrostu i wagi, nie odróżniała się od nikogo, nie miała żadnych cech charakterystycznych. Gdy ponownie po roku, odnaleziono zwłoki podrzucone do ciepłowni w okolicach marca i kwietnia, dokładnie z tym samym typem kobiety, nie można było mówić o przypadku. To musiał być psychopatyczny morderca. Utworzono nawet jego profil psychologiczny (o którym niżej). Ponownie kobieta, tym razem Marta, ponownie brązowe włosy, ponownie zwłoki odnalezione po kilku dniach, nadgryzione przez koty i szczury. W kolejnych latach odnajdywano kolejne zwłoki, co roku w ciepłowni, aż do roku 2009. Zawsze na przełomie Marca i Kwietnia. We wszystkich przypadkach były to kobiety, posiadały ciemne włosy, najczęściej odcień brązu, oczy z czasem posiadały różny kolor. Były to kobiety przeciętnej wagi, przeciętnego wzrostu, bez jakichkolwiek cech charakterystycznych. Kolejne imiona ofiar to: Maria, Nieznane, Marta, Magdalena, Monika, Małgorzata, Malwina, Matylda, Martyna. Normalnie pewnie nikt by tego nie zauważył, ani nie sprawdzał, gdyby nie fakt, iż chciano ustalić jakikolwiek „klucz”, po którym morderca wybiera swoje kolejne ofiary. Oto co ustalono: - morderca musiał poznać swe ofiary, gdyż wszystkie posiadały imię rozpoczynające się na literę M, - morderca preferował kobiety, jako ofiary, przeciętne, nie wyróżniające się z tłumu, - morderca preferował kobiety o ciemnych włosach, - morderca wybierał kobiety, które posiadały kotki, - morderca działał w województwie Łódzkim i województwach sąsiednich, - po dziewięciu latach ustał w atakowaniu, nie został nigdy namierzony czy rozpoznany, - morderca za każdym razem pozostawiał zwłoki w ciepłowni, zawsze ułożone w ten sam sposób. Twarzą do sufitu, ręce wzdłuż ciała, tak jak nogi (pozycja na baczność), - zwłoki nie nosiły śladów tortur, a ofiary nie były wykorzystywane seksualnie, - ofiary nie znały się, ani najpewniej nawet nie wiedziały o swoim istnieniu, wyglądając na ofiary przypadkowe, - morderca zawsze działał na przełomie marca i kwietnia, - morderca działa rok w rok w ten sam sposób, wyszukując te same ofiary, nie odnotowano przypadku, by zabił w innym miesiącu, lub więcej ofiar niż raz w roku, - przedział wiekowy to kobiety od 18 do 26 lat. Profil psychologiczny sprawcy: Sprawca działał najpewniej na podłożu seksualnym. Ofiary wybierał wedle swojego systemu wartości estetycznych. Widać szczególne zainteresowanie szatynkami. Fakt, iż były przeciętnego wzrostu i nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym z tłumu (nie były przebojowe, nie były duszami towarzystwa, były spokojne), może świadczyć też o tym, iż sam morderca podziwiał w nich właśnie to, iż były spokojne. Nie szukał osób przebojowych. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że osoba ta była przeciętna, wykonywała prosty zawód, nie elitarny. Morderca może być zarówno murarzem jak i hydraulikiem albo pracownikiem marketu. Fakt układania zwłok, a także brak tortur czy brak wykorzystywania seksualnego może wskazywać też na pewien szacunek do czci kobiety jako takiej. Możliwe, że morderca cierpiał i był świadomy tego co robi, jednak pewne impulsy były od niego silniejsze. Można założyć, że znał ofiary i wabił je. Przynajmniej trzy z nich posiadały profile na portalach randkowych i całkiem możliwe, że osobnik ten wyszukiwał swoje przyszłe ofiary poprzez anonse matrymonialne. Osobnik nie wyróżnia się z tłumu, czuje się niedowartościowany, najpewniej czuje się oszukany i zraniony przez kobiety, będące młodymi szatynkami (możliwe, że został kiedyś skrzywdzony przez taką przeciętną kobietę, szatynkę). Szczególną uwagę należy zwrócić na fakt, iż zawsze te kobiety posiadały kotki. Możliwe, że wierzy w okultyzm i z jakiegoś powodu pragnie zdobyć sobie przychylność tych zwierząt, w jego mniemaniu. Drugą rzeczą, na co wskazuje, iż właśnie tak jest, jest fakt, iż dokonał on tylko dziewięciu morderstw. Hipotetycznie można uznać, iż koty, jako znani we folklorze strażnicy umarłych, mają otrzymać od tej osoby ofiarę po to, by wykupić kogoś ze świata zmarłych. Takimi motywami kierowali się swego czasu mordercy na przełomie wieków piętnastego i szesnastego. Możliwe, że osobnik ten, sam dowartościowuje się, parając się okultyzmem. Brak jednak na to dostatecznych dowodów. Osobnik ten nigdy nie został złapany. Co można powiedzieć na pewno? Na pewno można powiedzieć jedno - jest to osoba przeciętna, nie wyróżniająca się, która poluje na kobiety posiadające kotki. Na pewno muszą być to szatynki, zatem drogie kobiety, strzeżcie się, gdyż jak powszechnie wiadomo, psychopatyczny morderca uderzy ponownie. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że niemożliwym jest wskrzeszanie zmarłych, a na pewno nie za pomocą magii. Wtedy cały proceder może się powtórzyć. A on uderzyć ponownie. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania